Everyday life of a hunter
by YaMANn
Summary: A story of Cabel and his friends, and their adventures in the endless world of Monster Hunter. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, legal mumbo jumbo here, No I do not own Monster hunter etc. , belongs to Capcom and so on, This is a story of pure work of fiction and no I'm not making any money with this. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1. INTRODUCTIONS AND GETTING THE STORY STARTED**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was raining. That's the only thing he was sure about. It was so bloody dark out on the sea, especially when you are just returning from a tiring 2-day hunting trip on one of the islands with the tropical jungle. And of course he just had to go solo on the quest, so there was no one else to keep the sails checked while he could take a good rest. It wasn't even a quest he would have wanted to do, but the village elder had forced him since most of the other hunters near the area were repelling an Azure Lao Shan Lung from the vicinity of the fortress or training. As another wave hat the boats side sending a splash of cold salty seawater to his face, the only thing he could think was _'I better be paid enough zeni for this old hag'_

As a lightning struct, the mans face was illuminated, giving us the chance to see what the main character of this story looks like. A regular looking young mans face with a center-parted mid-lenght silver hair. What else is there to say, blue eyes and a slim, slightly muscular figure. Well, you've gotta have a little bit of strenght if you are going to succeed as a hunter. His Mizuha (Chameleos) armor was wet with the seas chilly water and his trusty Enforcers axe tucked safely in the red box aboard the boat, full of items he had acquired during his hunt.

But while we were going on and on about his looks he had arrived to the port below Pokke village, took a ride up to the village on a random persons cart delivering everyday merchandice, arrived to the village, walked to his house and fallen asleep after taking off his wet armor, hoping that his Felyne companions would let him sleep a few hours longer than usually. And soon a not so loud snoring sound filled the two-story house on the edge of the Pokke village.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wake up Cabe ya lousy little runt!"

Slowly Cabel lifted his head from his pillow, only to be greeded by non other than the village hunter, Learus smiling brightly at him.

"What's with the sour look kiddo? You should feel honored that the village hunter himself has come to wake you up."

Cabel dropped his head back to the pillow, muttering an answer. "Oh, Lucky me. And before you ask, yes I killed the Gypceros and yes, I'll sell all the parts I got from it. Just make sure the village chief pays me"

"Fine, fine. I'll see that you get paid for your troubles. Brighten up, will ya? It's the most perfect day ever. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining and it's not that cold outside" Learus answered.

The current hunter owning the title of village hunter was Learus. A long time ago when he was travelling near Pokke village he got attacked by a Tigrex and knocked out. After being rescued by some people from Pokke village Learus helped them to defeat the Tigrex, and from then on continued to stay in the village, protecting it and helping the people living there. Nowdays he usually passed his time by random hunts and stupid stunts, like the time he tried to defeat an Akantor with only using a beginner longsword and no potions of any kind. Despite his random anctics, he was a pretty ok guy, and judging from the Akantor armor he liked to wear, a pretty good hunter to boot.

After Learus had excused himself and left Cabels house, Cabel got up from his large, warm bed, only to be greedet by the slightly chilly air. He went to his Felyne kitchen, where his felyne Chefs were preparing some breakfast for themselfs and him.

"Gastronome, nyaa nyaa, theres a letter for you on the table" Cabels top Chef, an orange felyne named Fay told him. Cabel sat down near the table in his felyne kitchen and opened the letter.

_Dear Cabel my man_

_How's it hanging! I've got some nice news for you old buddy, we're coming over there! Me and Kira tought that we should have a little get together thing since we haven't seen eachother in a long time. I hope you've got a house big enough, 'cause we're going to be staying for a long time. I've also got to show you my new COOL, WILD AND AWESOME armor and weapon that I got for myself. Well arive on friday. Well also be bringing a friend we made here in Kokoto Village with us, so hope you don't mind. We'll send someone to deliver some weapons, items and armors for us to use over there so hope you have enough storage space._

_See you soon, signed Derreck_

Ah, this was pleasant news. The two people, Derreck and Kira were Gabels friends back in the day when all three of them were studying to become hunters. Gabel had not seen his old friends in a long time due to him moving into Pokke village, and the two of them moving into Kokoto Village, another village quite far away from Pokke village. Needles to say, Gabel was excited like a horny Conga on exciteshrooms to see his old friends. As Fay and the other two felyne chefs, Tom and Kei, Tom being a Lemon colored felyne and Kei being a Yellow Tiger felyne, had carried the breakfast to the table they all sat down and began to eat.

"Gastronome, you look very happy. Did something good happen nya?" Tom asked Cabel while spreading some burning mango jelly on his toast.

"Yeah, something good happened. My friends whom with I lost contact after graduating from the guilds hunting class for rookies took contact, and they will be arriving on friday" Cabel answered while trying to stuff a large piece of megabagel down his throat.

"Ah nyaa, so we are getting visitors today. Do you need us to prepare a bigger dinner tonight Gastronome, nya?" Fay asked while gracefully eating her Kokoto rice.

"Yes, it should cover about 4 people and... no wait, did you say today?"

"Yes I did Gastronome, todays friday nya"

Cabel went silent for a while. '_What, how can it be friday already? I left on a quest on wednesday and came ba- OH SHIT! THEY COULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE!' _Cabel took a closer look at his houses indoor contidition visible from the doorway to his felyne kitchen. _'Used underwear, foodcrumps, my armor, all swetty from my hunt and other kind of crap all over the place. Dammit they could be here any minute. I better get this stuff cleaned up and fast!'_ Cabel quickly downed the rest of his megabagel with some water and got up. "Ok, chance of plans. After breakfest help me clean up the house and get the room in upstairs into a usable condition, my friends could be here any minute." Tom and Kei took a look at Fay.

"But Gastronome, we're just chefs nya, and besides, we're not re-" Thats all that Fay got to say before Cabel inturupted her.

"I'll pay you extra, so please help me out you guys."

Fay took a look at both Tom and Kei, who both nodded. "Ok Gastronome, you can count on us nya." And so a hasty cleaning operation started. But unknown to them, someone was already looking for Cables house.

Outside in the village a lonely brown felyne (this meaning the usual colored you see everywhere) in a small suit of copper armor, except for the helm which was green, was walking down the main road in Pokke village, looking around and obviously searching for something. As it walked forward, its head moving from side to side, it failed to notice that it bumbed into another Felyne, this one wearing a fluffy white cape with golden buttons and a smaller red cape over the white one and a leather necklace with a big golden bell on it. The sudden impact caused the armor wearing felyne to loose his balance and bring both of them tumbling down.

"Ouch, watch where you're going, nya" The cape wearing one cried out.

"I'm sorry nya, I wasn't looking where I was going nya." The armored one apologized, got up and offered a paw to help the other felyne up. After the both of them had dusted some dirt and snow off of their clothes and fur, a man wearing the Akantor armor walked up to them and greeded the caped felyne.

"Good day Kaneko, have you seen the chief anywhere?"

"Ah, Village Hunter, good day to y-." The caped felyne named Kaneko answered, but the man in the Akantor armor interrupted her.

"Ah please, just call me by my name already, no need to keep on calling me Village Hunter forever"

"Ah, right. Good day to you Learus"

"Say Kaneko, have you seen the chief anywhere?" Learus asked

"I was just with her, she's in the Guild Hall. In fact I was looking for you before I got runned over by this brute nya" Kaneko answered.

"Hey!" the armored felyne protested "I was just looking for a certain house nya. It's not my fault

you didn't step aside when I was walking towards you nya! You should have seen that I wasn't really looking where I was going!"

"Hmph. You should have had a bit of courtesy. A gentleman usually stands aside from a ladys way, but then again, I should not expect someone so ragged looking to know anything about being a gentleman nya." Kaneko said while turning her head away from the armored felyne.

"What, you're a female?" the armored felyne took a long look at Kaneko. "Oh, so you are nya. I didn't even notice nya."

"Why you-"

"Ok settle down, both of you" Learus said as he grabbed Kanekos paw before it had slapped the armored felynes face. "Now, whos house are you looking for little fellow?"

"It's some guy named Gabels house nya. I have a few of my masters and her friends items to deliver into there nya."

"Oh Gabels house" Learus answered and pointed at a two-story house"It's that house right there"

"Thanks nya" The armored felyne said, and started to walk towards Gabels house, leaving Kaneko and Learus talking to eachother. As the felyne got to the house, it knocked on the door, and soon enough, an exhausted man with silvery white hair opened the door. The man took a few looks left and right, before noticing the felyne under his eyes.

"Are you Gabel nya?"

"Yeah, that's me, but who might you be?" Gabel asked. He was a bit puzzled, it's not usual for an unknown felyne to show up on his doorstep.

"The names Jiro nya, but we can skip the introductions for later nya. I'm here to deliver some equipment for my master and her friends nya. You should have recieved a letter nya. Now help me carry all of them to the house, I left all of the stuff to the villages entrance nya"

"Ok, lead the way" Gabel said and started to follow Jiro after closing his door. _'Oh man, first I clean like hell and now I have to carry a bunch of stuff to my house. Ah well, gotta look at he positive side of this, at least my friends will be here soon now that their items have arrived'_

While Cabel and Jiro were carrying stuff to the house and Fay, Tom and Kei were finishing up all that was left of the cleaning, a girl was standing at the entrance to the Pokke Village, holding up a piece of paper, looking a bit puzzled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that concludes the first chapter, which is mainly to introduce some the main character(s) of the story, some side characters and the enviroment they all live in. I know it's a bit short, but later chapters should be a lot longer. Obviously the story takes mostly place in the Pokke Village and the hunting areas are usually the ones in MHF2, unless said otherwise. Leave a rewiev if you can.


	2. Chapter 2

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**SECOND CHAPTER: REUNION**

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sierra held a piece of paper in her hands, which had the directions to a house owned by a man named Cabel, an old friend of her two friends, Derreck and Kira. Sierra was supposed to travel with them, but when Derreck was running late Kira had stayed behind to wait for him, and she had departed alone. _' I bet Derreck has brobably done something stupid again and now Kira has to deal with it'_ Se tought to herself, at the same time trying to make some sense of the piece of paper in her hands. The paper contained the directions to Cabels house, but Sierra was having a hard time trying to read it, thanks to it falling into a puddle on her way to Pokke village. _'Maybe I should just ask some directions.' _Sierra took a look around, and saw a man wearing a gunner Akantor armor walking out of a large building. _'Oh my god, is that an Akantor armor! And just look at that huge hand guard on the left hand' _Sierra started to stare at the man, stunned by the armor made from a monster so terrible and hard to defeat. She hadn't even seen an Akantor, but had heard a few stories from random hunters, all telling how powerful and terrifying the monster was. It was pretty rare to see someone with the armor since the dark deity known as Akantor was not a moster you could fight with every day. Sightings of it were pretty rare. As Sierra continued to stare at the man, he seemed to notice this and flashed her a smile. Sierra blushed deep red and averted her eyes to the ground, hiding her eyes behind her hair. _'Oh god, he saw me starring at him. I'm so embarrassed!'_

Learus walked past the girl, grinning to himself. _Oh yeah, I've still got the talent'_. For the rest of the day many people were wondering why the village hunter was in such high spirits, grinning to himself from time to time.

Sierra was a shy girl. She usually had a hard time making new friends and she was extremely shy towards the opposite sex. Although some of her shyness was cured in Kokoto village after meeting Kira and Derreck, some of it was still left.

Sierra continued to walk, looking for anything that might seem helpfull in her search for Cabels house. As she walked, she felt a few eyes on her. _Ah, people are starring. Maybe I shouldn't have made such an exposing armor. I hope they are not getting any weird ideas' _Sierra tought, blushing again. She took a quick look at her Naruga armor. It looked like a bikini with a tightly wrapped net covering the stomach and back, and some sort of loose dark blue scaly pants covering everything except the area they should, meaning her butt and front area. Of course a dark blue bikini bottom-kind of a cloth covered some of the areas, no hunter was going to walk around with an armor exposing something indecent. As she continued to be overly coinciouss about her armor she tought to herself, _'Why must the good armors always be so revealing'. _Little did she know that most people were not thinking about the sexiness of her armor, but rather suprised to see someone with an armor made of Narugakaruka. That beast rivaled the Tigrex with it's speed and difficulty to slay. Well, to be honest, a few of the guys that saw her did think that she looked good, but who can blame them, her red eyes and long, dark blue hair did match up with the armor pretty nicely. Plus her skin was pretty white and a bit pale, contrasting her red eyes fabulously. Yup, she's a pretty girl.

At the same time Cabel and Jiro had just carried the last bag of stuff into his house. On the floor were various bags, a huge yellow chest and a few weapons. _'Ok, that seems to be all of them. This felyne must be Derrecks, he was always bragging how he would get himself a felyne fighter. Speaking of the devil, I bet that he hasn't changed a bit from the old days, meaning that he must have some dirty laundry in here. Better get that cleaned up as well, can't let him walking around in my house wearing underwear that smell like a dead Popo left to rot in the sun' _Cabel thought.

"Hey Jiro, where's the bag containing your masters dirty underwear?"

"What nya! Ho-how did you know that there were any nya?" Jiro asked suprised.

"Me and your master have known eachother for a long time. Now, spill the beans so I can get them cleaned."

"F-fine nya, they are in that green bag over there nya" Jiro pointed at a green bag next to the huge yellow chest. _'But I'd rather wish you would not wash them nya. It takes away all of the delicious __scents nya. But how could this man have met my master nya. She's always shy around people, especially men'._

Cabel walked to the green bag, opened it and plunged his hand into there, only to extract a pair of

…

Dirty Panties!

Cabel looked at the pieces of cloth in his hands. _'Has Derrecks taste in clothing turned rather...feminine?'_ Cabel tought to himelf while he studiet the undergarments

At the same time the door opened, and a girls head peeked into the house. "He-hello? Is this Cabels hou-" and saw a man holding a pair of her panties in his hands. "Kyaaaaa! Drop my panties you pervert!" As Sierra yelled out this, she drew her heavy bowgun, the Monodevilcaster, and aimed at Cabel.

"No wait it's a misunder-" But before Cabel had any time to finish the sentence, or dodge, a small bullet hat him straight in the head, making him loose consciousness. (It was only a normal shot level 1, so it did not kill him.)

As Cabel came to, he found himself lying in his own bed with a killer headache. Before he had any time to look around he heard a distressed voice.

"Ah, you're awake! I-I'm sorry about that. I overreacted!"

Cabel turned his head towards the noise, and saw a cute face of a red eyed, dark blue haired girl in a strange armor. The girl that shot him. Before any secong taught, he got up, picked the girl in his arms causing her to blush furiously, carried her out of his houses door, dropped her on her butt to the ground, walked back indoors and closed the door. After a few seconds he could hear the girls small fists banging on the door.

"He-hey let me in! I said I was sorry. Please!"

Cabel sighed, turned around and opened the door, causing the girl, which was leaning on the door while banging it with her fists, to fall inside, flat on her stomach.

"Ow"

Cabel took a long look at Sierra as she got up. "So, who're you?"

"The names Sierra Terrarosa, nice to meet you." Sierra bowed her head "Derreck should have mentioned something about me in his letter."

_'So she is the friend Derreck mentioned'_ Cabel tought to himself. "So, let's get this straight"" Cabel answered "those panties were yours and not Derrecks?"

"O-of course! Why would he have any panties on him?" Sierra answered, blushing yet again a bit.

"Phew, thank god. I already tought that my dear old friend would have started to crossdress" Cabel said, relaxing a bit. "But really, I apologize for going trough your stuff like that. I tought that Jiro was Derrecks felyne fighter, and knowing Derreck, I tought that I would make him a favor by getting some of his laundry washed. I truly had no intentions to do anything perverted with your panties. The names Cabel Cutting."

"Nice to meet you, and you have no need to apologize, really" Sierra answered "and I'm sorry for knocking you out. But you were also right, Derreck has some laundry. They're in that gray bag over there." Sierra pointed towards a gray bag that looked like it had gone trough a beating or three.

Cabel got up from his bed, walked to the gray bag, kneeled down and started rummaging trough it. After a few seconds he just closed the bag and tossed it into a corner. _'These all need to be washed'_. As Cabel was getting up Jiro walked to the room, munching on a sandwich.

"The chefs told me to tell you that theres some food in the kitchen if you're hungry nyaa."

"That's great" Cabel said, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Shall we go and eat something?"

"Hmmm" Sierra tought, rubbing her chin, "Sure, the travel here made me quite hungry."

As both of them made their way to the kitchen, Jiro decided to go and eat his sandwich outside, so he went out of the house.

After arriving into the kitchen Both Cabel and Sierra took a seat opposite of eachother and sat down. Before neither of them had a chance to dig in to the food on the table, a loud yell sounding like someone shouting dynamic entry was heard, followed by a loud crash. As Sierra and Cabel ran out of the kitchen to take a look at what happened.

(Ok, this info here is pretty important. Oh well, somewhat important. The basic layout of the house is pretty simple. One big room downstairs, and one upstairs. In the lower room there is a big bed, a large shelf with a small desk, a huge chest, the entryway to the felyne kitchen, a staircase to the upper room, a semi-large bathroom and the door out of the house. The upper room is pretty much empty at the moment, since Cabel has not really needed it. Theres a small bathroom up there too.

Now, unlike the games, there will be some plumbing in the houses and sewer systems in the villages, since obviously the characters will need to use the toiled/shower etc. But the water in the sewer systems will not be drinkable, so all consumable water will be gotten from wells. Can't go putting too many modern day comfies into the world of Minegarde. Since the house clearly lacks any vestibules, hallways and other modern house layouts, and many other houses in the smaller villages as well, I will from now on call the room downstairs as the "lower room" and the room upstairs as "upper room" And of course both floors will have windows. The felyne kitchen will also work as the dining room. In the bigger cities the houses will be a bit more modern. And thus we will continue with the storie:)

As Sierra and Cabel got to the lower room, they saw a caucasian man with black spiky hair shoving from the helm of his Tigrex man was lying in a heap of armor parts and weapons, and a girl with lightly honey colored skin, pure white hair and a a Kirin armor yelling at him in the doorway.

"God dammit Derreck! First we're late because of you and now you go and make a huge mess!" The girl in the Kirin armor yelled, but soon saw the two people starring at them from the doorway to the kitchen.

The girls face grew into a smile.

"Cabel, long time no see" The girl said, greeting Cabel.

The man on the floor got up, and made his way to Cabel, giving him a crushing bear hug.

"Cabel my man, good to see ya old buddy" The man said, releasing Cabel from his hug.

"Kira, Derreck, good to see you" Cabel said, smiling brightly "There's some food by the table if you want to grab something to eat. Me and Sierra were just about to dign in."

Soon the company of four had moved to the kitchen and started to eat. A lot of information was exchanged between them as they had a small convercation while eating. Cabel learned that the reason for Derreck and Kira being late was that Derreck had gone hunting a bit before they all were going to leave Kokoto village, and gotten a bit sidetracked with it, so Kira stayed behind and waited for him. As dinner was over they all started to chat a bit more.

"So, how did you guys meet Sierra?" Cabel asked.

"Well, a few days after we had arrived to Kokoto village she moved there" Kira told, "and as it was her first time going to the guild hall, Derreck asked her to join us on a hunting quest. We all became pretty good friends during that quest and after that the three of us were an inseparable team."

"So Cabel" Derreck said, while wiping some foodstains of from the corners of his mouth, "What have you been doing all of this time? And how's the village?"

"Well" Cabel said, "I've been mostly hunting and lazing around. The village is a tranquil place. It's very peacefull here usually. So you three, what's the Kokoto village like? And how about the people?"

"Let's see" Derreck started, "The village is quite cool, theres a lot of traders that pass trough it, so materials are easy to come by. The people are nice, there's a lot of strong people living in the village."

"I think that the chief of the village is a pretty cool guy. He has tons of stories and good advices to tell" Kira said. "Other than that, theres a lot of people from the quild in Kokoto village, since it trains young hunters."

"I really haven't gotten to know anyone, sorry" Sierra said, blushing a bit.

"Don't worry about it sweetcheeks" Derreck said, causing Sierra to blush even redder.

"Stop calling me that Derreck!" Sierra said rather embarrassed, "I can't help it if this armor reveals some skin!" (At this point the author likes to mention that the bottom part of the Naruga armors dark blue bikini bottom cloth thing is more in the lines of a thong. Not an overrevealing assstring, but still showing a bit of the...watchacallit... cheeks, yeah that's it)

Derreck just continued to laugh as Sierra poundet her fists at him in a comical fashion.

"So, are the two of them seem close. Are they a couple or something?" Cabel asked Kira.

"No, it's more like an older brother and his little sister-kinda thing" Kira answered, "Derreck likes to mess with her from time to times. So Cabel, how's the folks in Pokke village?"

"I really haven't gotten to know that many, I've been mostly on quests. All the people I know are my felyne chefs, the village chief and her felyne helper and the village hunter."

"Tell me Cabel" Kira said while shifting into a more comftorable position on the bench she was sitting on, "What's the village hunter like? The village hunter in Kokoto is always on guild business when the village is not in danger so he's rarely seen."

As Kira had changed her position Cabel took notice how his old friend had matured a bit since the last time he had seen her. The first thing he noticed was that her breasts had grown from smallish to mighty melons, and the armor she was wearing made a very small effort to hide the volume of her rack. She also had grown her hair a lot more longer since Cabel had last seen her. Her deeep blue eyes seemed to look much more prettier now. In his opinnion, Cabel was happy that a babe like her was his good friend. Derreck looked the same he did back in the old days, except his face looked a bit more mature. _'Got to answer her now, don't want her notice me starring at her' _Cabel tought to himself.

"What can I say, he wears an Akantor armor and favors the bow. He's a pretty decend guy."

Sierra took a notice of the conversation. _'So that man was the village hunter'_.

After a bit more talking the day had turned into evening, and Cabel had gotten Derreck to help him to carry two spare beds upstairs from a smaller storagehouse next to Cabels house. It was decided that the girls would get the upper room and the guys would sleep in the lower one, since most of Cabels stuff was there. After that Sierra and Kira had carried all of their bags and equipments upstairs. As the evening was turning into night, Jiro came back. He had gone and gotten his armor strenghtened and bought some supplies for himself. Jiro got to sleep upstairs as well. The felyne seemed a bit too happy about this. Derreck himself refused to sleep on the floor, and since Cabel had no more spare beds, both of them decided to sleep on the same bed. Soon the night came, and one by one everyone fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there we have the rest of the introductions. These two chapters might seem a bit slow, but look at it this way. Now the character introductions are over, so the story can get started. Next chapter, we go hunting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Well then, here's chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait, had a small writers block. But now it's cured, whopee!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Hunting Games**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was bright, shining in the nightly sky of Pokke village. A man in a dark armor was sitting on a fallen tree trunk a bit outside the village. As the man heard footsteps behind him, he looked over his shoulder, and saw a man in a white armor. There's a lot of man in this paragraph.

"The dark deity of Pokke village" the man in the white armor said, as he sat down next to the man in the dark armor.

"The white quild calamity" The man in the dark armor said, aknowledging the other mans precense. "I take it you're not in here just to chat. What's up, calling me up like this?"

"We have discovered the whereabouts of that group of troublemakers, The Oceanic Blades. Stingry and I are being send after them this afternoon. I have signed you up on this too, Learus."

"Thanks Vijaya" The man in the dark armor said as he got up and stared at the moon, "I am coming for you, Lekarius"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira opened her eyes. It was morning, and Sierra was still sleeping on a bed next to hers. _'Ah, right, we're in Pokke village now'._ She sat up on her bed, and streched her hands wide, yawning at the same time. As she got up from her bed, she noticed how it was not as cold as she had expected inside the house. _'The felynes that live with Cabel must keep the house warm with that huge furnace in the kitchen'_. As she changed from her pyjamas into her Kirin armor, she nudged Sierra. As Sierra woke up, Kira told her she was going to go and wake up the boys. Kira did not know about Cabel, but back in the days he used to sleep just like Derreck, and Derreck never got up on time. Kira sighed as she made her way down the stairs.

As Kira got down, she had to stiffle a small giggle. The sight before her was hillarious. The upper part of Derrecks body was on the floor, and Derrecks left foot was pushing against Cabels right cheek. The blanket was on the floor, covering neither of them. _'I wonder how they managed to sleep like that'_ Kira tought as she took a long look at Derrecks Kokoto-style green underwear and Cabels rusty red and blue Pokke underwear, which had a lower part that looked like a short skirt. As Kira was making her way to the pair of old friends, she heard the door opening, and saw a felyne in a warm looking cape walk in.

"Excuse me nya, Cabel are you up already?"

Kira turned to the felyne. "I'm afraid he's still asleep."

"Oh, nice to meet you nya. You must be one of Cabels friends that came from Kokoto village nya. I am Kaneko, the village chiefs and hunters felyne helper nya. Nice to meet you" Kaneko bowed her head a bit as she introduced herself.

"Yup, the names Kira." Kira answered. "So, what brings you here? Or do you usually wake Cabel up?"

"No, It's just that the village hunter has some things he has to take care with the guild so the village elder would need Cabel to repel a Khezu that has been causing a bit of trouble near the village nya."

"Oh, if it would be ok with the elder, could the three of us go with Cabel?" Kira asked.

"Oh, yes, go ahead. I'll inform the elder. It's good that Cabel get's some help nya. Not that he's a bad hunter, but since the only hunters living in the village are him and Learus, he usually goes solo hunting all the time as Learus takes care of all the guild business and higher rank quests nya" Kaneko anwered.

After that Kaneko excused herself and left the house. As the door closed, a very sleepy looking Sierra walked down the stairs, now wearing her Naruga armor.

"Hmmnh...Morning Kira..." Sierra said, supressing a yawn, "Are the boys up yet?"

"Nope, I was just about to go and wake them up. Good news, we can all go hunting for a Khezu today. I just met the village elders felyne helper, and it had a quest request for Cabel, and I asked if we could join him. The felyne said yes" Kira answered.

"That's great" Sierra said, brightening up a bit, "Will you wake the boys up and I'll go and see if the breakfast is ready".

As Sierra made her way to the kitchen, where slight sounds of cooking were heard, Kira got closer to the bed. She decided to wake Derreck up first, since he was much more harder to wake up than Cabel. Kira poked Derrecks head a few times with her foot, a couple times lightly, and a couple times not so lightly after the light taps did not seem to work. After poking Derrecks head for a short while Kira tought to herself, _'Why waste anymore time'_, and kicked Derreck to the head. This caused Derrecks feets to jerk a bit in reaction, and the foot resting against Cabels face decided it was a good idea to hit Cabel right to the nose. As Cabel woke up from his sleep rather confused, he did not notice how near he was at the edge of the bed and fell down, face first, screaming.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

This caused Derreck to snap a bit awake, and got Kira laughing. As Cabels face, now acompanied by a bloody, runny nose, got up from the other side of the bed, Kira tried to controll her laughter.

"Ahhaha ha ha, di- hah did you just scream like a little girl Cabel?"

Cabel blushed.

"Hey, it's not like I scream like that all the time! I just was suprised, waking up by getting kicked into the nose and falling to the floor!"

Kira just continued to laugh a bit. _'Ah Cabel, it's good you haven't changed'_

Back in the days when the three of them were training to become hunters, Cabel used to scream rather girlishly on many ocasions. When falling into a large pond, when stepping on some Velociprey droppings and when the three of them were fighting against a Rathian for the first time and the green wyvern had taken a huge liking to keep on dashing at and after Cabel.

"Breakfasts ready!" Sierra yelled from the kitchen, as Derreck got up from the floor whilst rubbing his eyes and Jiro walked downstairs. Soon everyone was sitting on the table, except for the felynes that were scattered in the kitchen, sitting here and there, some on top of the bench next to the small crate, and some at the counter.

"So" Kira started, "That felyne named Kaneko came here."

"Oh" Cabel answered, "What did she want?"

"She said that the village elder had a quest for you, something about a troublesome Khezu. I signed all of us on it" Kira answered while sipping her warm tea.

"We're gonna go hunting?" Derreck asked, spraying crumbs all over the table in excitement, "Hell yeah! Nothing gets you up and running like a little hunting."

"It sounds like a good idea" Sierra chimed in, "I just have to buy some ammo before we go."

Cabel took a huge bite of his megabagel. "I quess that todays plans are set then."

"Hey Jiro" Kira asked, "Wanna come along?"

"No thanks nya. I'm going to sit this one out nya." the felyne answered, eating his Kokoto rice.

"Suit yourself" Kira said, taking another bite of the apple in her hands.

After the breakfast was over Sierra and Kira decided to go and buy some suplies, leaving Cabel and Derreck together. As both of them were putting on their armors, Derreck decidet to spark up a msall conversation.

"So, Chameleos armor, huh?" Derreck asked, while tightening the leather belts around his greaves.

"Yeah. One Chameleos was causing trouble around here and I helped to slay it. Got myself enough materials to make the armor" Cabel answered, while adjusting his Mizuha sash.

"Must be nice. I haven't really fought any elder dragons yet."

"How about you, why the Tigrex armor?" Cabel asked.

"Just fell in love with the wild appeal the armor has, and I just like the Tigrex. It's a noble beast, and it can cause some serious damage. Too bad that they are quite rare near Kokoto village, so it took a long time to get this armor set done" Derreck answered, while putting on his vambraces.

"The Tigrex is not so rare around here" Cabel said, "I myself don't really like Tigrexes, they tend to be so god damn hard to beat. Not to mention their rage mode."

As Derreck putted his helmet on, he got an idea.

"Say Cabel, how about we make a small bet?"

"What did you have in your mind?" Cabel asked as he finished putting on his armor.

"Let's divide into 2 teams, 2 persons in each team. The team that first kills the Khezu or if we're in the same team then the first person to kill the Khezu is the winner."

"Sounds intruiging" Cabel said. "So, what does the winner get?"

"If you win, I'll give you these pictures I took of Kira while she was bathing. If I win, you have to help me get some naked pictures of Sierra." Derreck said, while holding a small envelope in his hand.

"Wh-wha-?" Cabel said, confused and blushing.

"Oh ho, are we talking about something perverted nya?" Jiro said, as he zoomed into the room and joined the conversation.

As Cabel seemed confused, Derreck decided to explain:

"You see Cabel, don't deny that you're intrested in the opposite gender. It's just normal for men like us to do perverted things. It's in our nature. That said while we all were in the Kokoto village, I discovered that Sierras felyne was a huge pervert. Of course the girls don't know that, nor the fact that we spy on them chanching, taking baths and all that."

Cabel blushed even more and faced the floor. "A-all right, I'm in."

"Hahhah, that's good Cabel my boy" Derreck said, "Oh, I didn't get to ask this earlier, but how's the girls of Pokke village?"

Cabel sighed. "Well, there really are not a lot of female hunters in here, but of course you can see some randomly in the guild hall. I really haven't gotten to know anybody."

_'Ah Cabel, still as shy as you used to be towards the ladies'_ Derreck tought.

As Derreck was about to say something, The girls walked into the house, carrying various items.

"What's up?" Kira asked, as Derreck and Cabel had a look of almost getting caught on their faces.

"Ah..ha ha.. We were just catching up, right Cabel?" Derreck said, sweating a bit.

"Y-yeah, just talking about...normal stuff, yeah" Cabel said, blushing a bit.

Kira took a long judging look at the two while Sierra looked at the two, looking a bit confused at their behaviour. After a small while Kira sighed.

"Haaa, whatever. So, are we all ready to go?"

"Wait a bit Kira" Derreck interupted, "Cabel and I tought of having a friendly little contest, so let's split up into teams of two and see who kills the Khezu first."

"Oh, that sounds like a good Idea Kira, let's do it!" Sierra said, excited.

"I'm ok with it. So, how do we decide the teams?" Kira asked.

"I'll be in charge of it nya" Jiro said as he got some pieces of paper and some wooden pencils and gave everyone one of each.

"Everyone write your name onto the piece of paper you got nya and put them into my helmet."

As everyone had done what they were told to, Jiro lifted two pieces of paper from his helmet while keeping his eyes closed.

"And the first team is..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Cabel, we need to hurry. There's no way I'm going to loose to Derreck" Kira said as she ran.

"Wait up Kira" Cabel said, trying to catch up. _'My god that girl has so much stamina. Must have something to do with the fact that her armor and those dual blades weight close to nothing'. _As Cabel ran behind Kira, he had to admit to himself, the view before him was a delight to the eyes, Kiras butt in her Kirin armor. But he broke that train of tought quickly, and continued on trying to catch up.

As Kira and Cabel were running in the cold caves inside the snowy mountains, Derreck and Sierra were sitting still in an area near the base camp. They had already spotted the Khezu leaving that area, and now they were waiting for it to return.

"I wonder how Cabel and Kira are doing" Derreck said, while checking that he had the flare with him. As the two teams splitted and went on their seperate ways, each team took 1 flare that they would shoot into the sky when they would have killed the Khezu.

Derreck took a look at Sierra, who was cleaning her Monodevilcaster. She was carefully polishing the shaft, cleaning it from traces of gunpowder. As Derreck watched Sierras hand glide up and down along the shaft, he allowed his mind to wander into his own little fantasies. Not before long, he was starring at her with a blush on his cheeks, and a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. As Sierra stopped to whipe some sweat off from her forehead, she accidently dropped some of her ammo. She started to collect them from the ground, giving Derreck a nice view of her behind. As Derreck was too busy starring and fantasizing and Sierra was picking her ammo from the ground, neither of them noticed that a white creature was descending near them.

The Khezu was happy. It had just eaten a few Antekas, and now it was flying around, just spending time. It had smelled some humans in the area, so it decided to go and take a look. As it decended, it noticed that neither of the humans seemed to react to it's presence. They did not give any aggressive smells off of them as many other humans did, and they were not on an area that the Khezu considered as its own, so it took a few carefull sniffs, and walked a bit closer. As it was near the male human, it stopped just behind it. The Khezu waited a while, ready to attack if the human showed any reaction. After a while of waiting, the Khezu gently poked the human with it's head. After nothing happened the Khezu decided to fly off and search for some more Antekas. Humans were not it's favorite kind of food, since they usually were covered by a hard shell that was very difficult to break. Besides, based on the smells the human male was discharging, a courting was going on, and the Khezu decided not to bother them since many creatures seemed to be much more aggressive when their courting was interupted. So the Khezu spreaded it's wings and took off into the air.

As Sierra finished collecting the ammo she spilled, she tought she heard a small windy sound.

"Hey Derreck you hear something?"

This snapped Derreck out of his daze. "Oh, um...nope, nothing."

"Oh, ok. I wonder how long it will take before the Khezu gets back here?" Sierra asked, while folding her Monodevilcaster back to a more portable form.

"Beats me. But we should not hurry, those things are quite slow when it comes to flying" Derreck answered and started to inspect his Striped Striker if it needed some maintenance.

As Derreck and Sierra continued to wait, Cabel had finally catched up to Kira, who was sitting on a rock, exhausted.

"Huff, huff, argh, I can't run anymore" Kira said, trying to catch her breath. She had worked quite a sweat while running, despite how cold it was. During their run they had gottend out of the caves and were now currenly in a huge open area on the mountain.

Kira took some of the fabric on her armor and streched it, allowing a bit of the cool mountain air to slip under the fabric, cooling her down a bit. As she kept on stretching the piece of her armor, the piece being the cloth that covers her breasts, she noticed Cabel starring at her, well, more at her breasts.

"Oh, you like what you see?" Kira asked Cabel, looking at him like a Melynx looks at its prey. Cabel averted his eyes from her breasts, and blushed deep read. Kira grinned a bit to herself, and decided to tease Cabel a bit to see his reaction. She streched the piece of cloth a bit more, revealing more skin, but not too much.

"Come on now, I know you like it" She said, as she leaned a bit towards Cabel.

"Or do you not find me...attractive?" Kira asked, giving Cabel the best sad puppy eyes she could muster.

"Oh no, it's not that!" Cabel answered guite fast. "it's just tha-"

"Hmm? What's the matter Cabel?" Kira asked, letting go of the cloth, letting it retract back against her skin. Just as she was about to ask something more, a shocking sensation went trough her, making her drop from the stone she was sitting on. She felt numb all over, unable to move her hands nor legs properly. As she turned her head towards the area that her back was facing, she saw a Khezu just getting up from the ground.

Cabel decided to waste no time and unseathed his greatsword, and prepared to swing it backwards.

"Sorry for this Kira, but it's for you own good."

Cabel swinged the sword, using the side of the greatsword, sending Kira flying trough the air and not harming her too much. As she hat the ground she was able to move again properly. She unseathed her weapons and faced the Khezu. Kira saw it jump towards her. She knew she had no time to dodge. This was going to hurt a lot.

"Whatch out Kira!" Cabel yelled, as he seathed his greatsword, ran to Kira and pushed her away from the danger. After that he quickly unseathed his Enforcer's axe and brought it to him to shield him from the impact.

As the Khezu hat the sword Cabel held, the shear force of the impact sended him strolling along the ground away from the monster. As the Khezu was getting back up to two legs after the jump and Cabel was twisting the handle of his greatsword so that he could switch from the guarding position to the attacking position, Kira slashed at the white beast and started to slice it's skin up a bit.

"Take that you ugly thing" She said, jumping a bit back after her combo on the beast with her Cyclones. The Khezu turned towards Kira and tried to take a bite at her while extending it's neck. Kira rolled to her left side and avoided the attack, and Cabel took a strong swing at the Khezus leg. The Khezu flinched a bit, and turned towards Cabel. As Cabel saw slight blue signs of electricity he quickly rolled away from the Khezu, just in time as it unleashed a blue field of electricity around it's body.

As it got up, Kira was already next to it and unleashed yet another combo on it, rolling away again as the combo ended. As Kira got up, Cabel had already moved near her. Both of them looked at the Khezu, as it sniffed the air a few times with a blueish smoke coming out of it's mouth.

As it turned towards the duo faster than they had expected, the Khezu wrapped itself once again with electricity and jumped at Kira and Cabel.

"Oh shi-" Kira said, as she quickly jumped out of the Khezus way.

"GAAAAAH!"

Kira turned towards the scream, and saw that Cabel was not so fortunate, and had gotten himself hitten with the Khezus attack. And Kira knew that usually the Khezu would use it's electricity right after this attack, which often lead to the hunter recieving the combo into fainting or worse.

"Hold on Cabel" Kira yelled, and ran quickly to the Khezu, slashing at the leg Cabel had hitted earlier. Just as it seemed too late, the Khezu fell down, and started to struggle. Kira quickly demonized her blades and unleashed a deadly combo on its head. As she was slashing at the Khezu, it got up and quickly slashed at her with it's tail, sending her flying in the air, away from the Khezu and Cabel, who was just getting up.

Cabel took a look at the Khezu, that turned it's head towards him, and prepared to bite him. Cabel knew that he had been injured badly enough to not be able to avoid this. Kira also was too far away from them to reach the Khezu on time. As the Khezu opened it's mouth and moved it's head closer to Cabel, with its accidic drool dropping from it's mouth, Cabel took his small carving knife and quickly stabbed the khezu into it's mouth. _'Can't let a white monster that's shaped like a white dick kill me now, can I?'_ Cabel tought to himself, as he used his greatsword to help him stand up. As he took a look at the Khezu, it had already spitted the carving knife out of it's mouth, and had it's bleeding, sharp fanged mouth open, ready to bite him, not even paying any attention to Kira who was slashing at the Khezus side.

_'Fall, Fall! Dammit, fall over!'_ Kira tought to herself, as she slashed her blades at the Khezu. She did not notice the tail coming towards her, knoking her off and sending her flying towards the rock she had sat on. She knocked her head against the rock and lost conciousness.

As the Khezu turned it's attention towards Cabel, he brought his blade down on it's head with force.

"Just die already!" He yelled as his blade touched the ground. He had no more strenght left to lift it again. The Khezu fell to the ground with it's head spilt open, bleeding everywhere. Cabel quickly drank a mega potion and ran to Kira, leaving his greatsword on the ground next to the Khezu. As he got to Kira she was already waking up.

"Agh, god my head hurts"

Kira took a look at the Khezu lying on the ground, dead.

"So, I quess we won!" She said, while nursing the small bruise on her forehead.

"You ok?" Cabel asked, giving Kira a bottle of mega potion.

"Yeah, not the hardest of hits I have ever taken on my head" Kira said while accepting the bottle and downing the contents to her stomach.

"Will you contact Derreck and Sierra? I've got to hold some snow on my forehead" Kira said, as she rolled a small snowball out of the snow and pressed it against the bruise on her forehead.

Cabel took the flare out of one of the item holding bags on his sash, and pointed it towards the sky. Soon a bright red ball of light was shot to the sky.

"Aaw man" Derreck said.

"What is it?" Sierra asked, turning her head towards Derreck.

"It seems we lost" Derreck said, pointing towards the red flare shining in the sky. "It seems I'm going to loose something important today."

"Hmmm?" Sierra asked, a bit confused.

"Nothing, nothing, let's just get going" Derreck said, getting up.

Soon all four of them were back at the base camp, waiting for transportation back to the village. They had a box full of Khezu parts and meat, and Derreck was screwing around with a few of Khezu whelps they had found in the Khezu.

"Put those down Derreck, you know they like to suck on blood" Kira said, as she finished putting some bandages on her head.

"But they look so cute" Sierra said, suprising Cabel.

"Cute? Those white blobs of lard with teeths?" Cabel asked.

Derreck gave the two whelps to Sierra, who started to rub her cheak against them while holding them in her hands.

"Sierras got a wierd sense of what's cute and what's not" Derreck said.

As Sierra was rubbing the whelps one of them chose to bite on her ear, making her squek in suprise. After that Sierra released the whelps back to the area. They quickly crawled away from the camp.

The transportation was soon there, and the four of them were quickly on their way towards Pokke village. All of them decided to take a small little nap while travelling, due to the trip to the village taking up to 2 hours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..ke up Cabel"

Cabel opened his eyes, and saw Derreck starring at him.

"Were near the village" Derreck said.

Cabel got up and streched his arms. As he took a look around, Sierra and Kira were having a light conversation, and Derreck was sitting lazily on top of some warm pelts inside the carriage.

"Here, just as we agreed" Derreck said, as he gave Cabel a small brown envelope.

"What's this" Cabel asked, and opened the envelope. He took one of the things inside the envelope out, and quickly dropped it back in wide-eyed and blushing. They were the photos of Kira naked.

"What're those?" Kira asked, looking at the envelope and Cabels reaction.

"N-nothing at all! Nothing at all!" Both Derreck and Cabel answered quite quickly.

Kira decided nott to press the subject more. Soon their party had arrived to Pokke village. In there they saw three huge crates and a lot of people with the quild armor on.

_'I wonder what's going on'_ Cabel tought to himself. As they all got off from the Popo vagon, Kaneko walked up to them.

"Oh, back already? I take it you got rid of the Khezu nya"

"Yup. What's up? What's happening here" Cabel asked as Derreck walked up to one of the crates. The crates were huge and sturdy looking, and Cabel could bet that they could hold up some people inside them.

"Just some quild business nya. Learus is going to go with them. Even I don't know the details nya" Kaneko answered. _'I wish I could go with Learus as well nya.'_ Kaneko tought to herself. She had to admit, Learus hadn't taken her hunting with him as much as he used to.

"Hey Cabel, come look!" Derreck yelled. "There are a lot of things in here! Flash bombs, nets, traps, grub and other items too."

Kira walked to Derreck, and took a look inside herself. "Oh wow, I haven't seen this much stuff. What are they planning for, a small war?"

As Kira was leaning over the edge, one of her dual blades fell inside the crate.

"Damn"

Kira climbed inside the crate, and knocked some stuff over, loosing sight of her blade.

"Derreck help me up" Kira said, and Derreck climbed inside the crate as well. Soon Sierra was in the crate too, and Cabel was looking at them near the edge of the crate, with Kaneko standing at the edge of the crate as well.

"C'mon you guys, we shouldn't be here. Find it already" Cabel said, as he saw some guild people walking towards the crate.

"If you want us to get out so much" Derreck said, "Then you help too!" And dragged Cabel inside the crate. As Cabel fell inside, his foot accidently knocked Kaneko over as well.

"Ah, found it!" Kira said triumphly, while attaching her blade back to her armor again.

Suddenly, a small "Poof" sound was heard, and the crate was starting to fill itself with white smoke.

"Oops, sorry, I seem to have stepped on a sleep bomb" Derreck said, as he removed something from the bottom of his greaves. But before anyone had the time to get out, they all fell asleep inside the crate.

As the two guild warriors got close to the crate they quickly closed it without inspecting it.

"Gotta hurry, we're leaving in 10 minutes" the other one said to the other. "Let's go close off the rest of the crates as well."

"Roger" the other one said, and the both of them walked towards the next crate...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, we conclude this chapter of My story. What happens to the heroes of the story? Find out next time, as they wake up.


End file.
